At Home with the Tracys
by Vaughany
Summary: Join the young Tracys as they embark on another new school year. Will they survive the tension and the adventure that it brings?  Please read and review as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**John is also the oldest, because I like the family dynamic that it gives me. **

**There is mild swearing in this chapter, so be warned.  
><strong>

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gordon's Day<strong>

'The Return of my Lost Language'

Chapter 1

One time I'd love to wake up without hearing that stupid alarm clock. It's the start of the new school term again, and I hate getting up. I always try and lie here until the last minute before dad yells at me to get up.

'Boys, you're going to be very late if you don't get a move on!'

See there. He never misses a dig. I always try and make each morning into a race against my brothers, but Scott always manages to win. Today is gonna be different.

Quietly I slide out of bed and pad softly towards the door, like a spy, I ease the door open and look left, then right. Nothing. The coast is clear and I tread towards the bathroom. Suddenly there he is.

'Scotty!' I pout. 'No fair.'

'Sorry,' calls Scott. 'But I have to get ready, Gordy.'

Sometimes I really hate my elder brother, he's so confident and always thinks he's better than the rest of us. I try and sneak towards the other bathroom but Virgil beats me there too.

"Virg, I was so here first!"

"I won't be long Gordon. Besides, have you done that work for Mr Dunn?"

Shit. What work? No one said anything about any work. Quickly I run towards my room, sit on the bed and find my school bag underneath it, amongst all the rubbish. It's lain there all Summer. I hate homework. I hate school too, but dad and mom don't know that. I find my homework book eventually. Write about a holiday. I can do that easily. We went to Caribbean this year and it was awesome.

I am going to write about my vacation to the Caribbean. Me and my family went there for two weeks and it was the best time of my life. Me and my brothers played in the sea and it was funny one time because I nearly drowned Virgil. I didn't mean too. I was teaching him how to hold his breath under the water and he started to go blue. Scott yelled at me, until I dragged him out. The rest of the holiday wasn't the same cos no-one trusted me. But it was the best one we have ever been on. It was nice to spend some time with my family, and we were also able to stay up late.

Awesome, I thought. No one'll ever know I did it this morning, and I reckon I could get mom to take a look at it before we leave.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY! Get yourself down here down."

Shit. Mom. Quickly I run into the bathroom, brush my teeth and pull my clothes on. I'm not Scott, so it doesn't take me an hour to get ready for school. I haven't got anyone to impress.

Eating some toast, cos there weren't any pancakes left, mom yells at me again.

"Don't you ever be late again!' I shake my head, even though I know I will be. I always am. It's only school.

"Sorry, mom. I won't do it again!" I could see my brothers grinning at each other, like they'd never been late before.

"You'd better not, Gordon. This is an important year for you. It is for everyone," she adds looking round at me and my brothers who are already standing ready to go. Suck ups. "Now are you all ready? Have you got your lunches?"

They all nod, and I run away to get my bag from underneath my bed. Soon I'm standing next to Virg.

'Plate!' yells mom, and I pick it up and take it to the sink. It's always like this every morning until the next vacation. Mom always yells, I always get blamed, and the rest of them reckon that they're so perfect.

"Mom?" I ask, as George, our butler, brings the car around. "Can you please read this through before we leave please?"

She nods and holds out her hand for my work. Her eyes scan the passage and I wait with baited breath, wondering what she's going to say.

"It's OK Gordon, for something that you wrote only half and hour ago." I know Scott and the others are gonna laugh even before they do so, and I glare at Scott.

Scott grabs the sheet of paper from mom's hand, before I can take it back and reads it before adding, "not bad, Gordy but you might wanna change cos to because?"

I glare at him again before I take the paper back, cross out the word and write 'because' above it.

"Now, I want a marked improvement from you, this year, Gordon. Is that understood?" continues mom, as I glance again across my work.

I nod.

"Scott?" and he nods. "Promise me, you'll make sure Alan gets on OK this year."

"I'll do my best, Mom but we can't mix with the Juniors all the time."

God he always sounds so cocky. It must be boring being so confident and up yourself all the time.

She nods, "I understand but I'm holding you and John responsible for your younger brothers this year. You are the eldest. Alan, darling, come to Mommy," and she holds out her hand for Alan to take. He's only a baby, just 5, that's two whole years younger than me so I can boss him around at home. This is his first day at the big school, my school.

He smiles as she picks him up and gives him a hug. "Be good for Mommy, and Georgy will pick you up at lunchtime, OK sweetie?"

Alan nods. Then George appears in the huge wooden hall. The car's ready. I love going in his car, cos it's so big and everyone looks at us when we arrive. It's awesome.

"Thank you, George. Now, all of you go, and be good. I don't want to hear of any fights, not on your first day back. I'll see you tonight," adds mom, as she hugs us all.

* * *

><p>On the way to school I'm silent, worrying about the day. I hate first days, cos everyone is talking about the year ahead and I hate school. I hate work, and I hate homework. The only lesson I like is Spanish but it's after school, not a real lesson.<p>

Scott and John are talking Math and things that I don't understand. Virg is humming a tune that I haven't ever heard before, and Alan is being Alan and drawing in his favourite book.

As we get nearer the school, I start to feel nervous. What if the other kids have gone off me, or don't like me, or have other new friends? I always think like this; Scott and John seem confident and don't care, and I sometimes think it would be nice to be like them and not care, or not show that you are worried.

"Bye George," yells Scott, as he jumps out of the car. "See you tonight."

"Bye Scott, take care."

My brothers say bye and Scott and John take Alan to my school, bet they're gonna see Mr Nevins. He was my Kindergarten teacher too. I kinda feel sorry for Alan, cos he's so young. He isn't gonna be 6 until July, that's little for his year. I stay back with George and the car, cos I feel safe.

"Everything OK, Gordon?" asks George, leaning out of the window and watching me with interest.

"Yeah, I'm just…just not looking forward to it."

"You'll be fine. Aren't you looking forward to seeing your friends?"

I nod slowly, "s'pose. But the work's hard."

"I thought you enjoyed your Spanish?"

"I do, but that's all. I can't do anything else!"

"I bet you can. You're all very bright kids you know."

I nod slowly, walking towards my school, Wharfton Junior. Then I see John and Scott walking back towards me. John's going to the Academy and Scott's got his final year in the middle school. They don't look nervous at all.

"Gordy, you OK?" asks Scott, stopping infront of me. "You were really quiet this morning."

I nod. "I just don't want today!"

John nods, "nor me. It's my first day over there," and he looks at the Academy.

"I didn't think you ever got scared, Jonny?"

John nods, "we all do, Gordy. If we didn't we wouldn't be human. Now, we're gonna be late, so see ya later, OK?"

"We'll be fine. We're Tracys!" shouts Scott as he walks off. He's right, we're Tracys and no one's ever gonna mess with us while there're five of us in the school. I'm gonna be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**There is some Spanish in this chapter, but most of it is translated so you don't need to worry.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gordon's Day<span>**

'The Return of my Lost Language'

Chapter 2

Now I'm in my room for roll call. Only just arrived and already I'm totally bored. School sucks. Then I spot my friend, Jesse.

'Hey Gordy. How was your vacation?'

'Awesome.' I grin, cos I remember trying to drown Virg. That was so funny. I throw my school bag on my desk. 'We went to the Caribbean and I nearly drowned my brother.'

'Which one?'

'Virg I tried to get him to hold his breath and it didn't work. Scott got mad at me!'

'Bet he did!' Jesse laughs. I love making everyone laugh, and today isn't gonna be any different cos I've got a trick planned out.

It's history first, which is my worst subject in school. I hate it. Who cares about stuff that happened in the past? I don't. It's the best lesson to test out my tricks. I brought them with me, smuggled them into my bag and no one knew; rubber spiders. Scott ordered them for me off the internet during the summer vacation. I can't wait to try them. Everyone in the juniors knows that Mr Davis hates spiders, and it's so funny.

'Ready?' I whisper. Jesse raises his hand, and I have to look down at my work cos I know I'm gonna laugh.

'Sir, can I borrow a ruler please?'

'We won't need them today, Jesse.' I look up and Mr Davis' still facing the whiteboard. This isn't gonna work, if he doesn't turn around.

'But sir, I want my lines to look neat!' Yeah, go Jesse. I knew I could rely on him.

'Doesn't Gordon have one, a spare you can borrow?' I shake my head. 'Very well.'

Mr Davis walks to the cupboard, and I can see everyone watching. He opens the door then….

'Argh! What the hell is that?'

I start laughing. He's so funny, when his hands start flapping and he jumps back. The whole of my class is laughing and it's awesome to know that I've made them laugh.

'Who did that?' Boy, he looks mad now. No-ones laughing either. I know no-one'll grass me in, cos they aren't like that, but I don't wanna own up either. It was only a bit of fun. No one got hurt.

'Fine, you can all miss your lunchtime and come and sit here writing lines for me. 'I must not play jokes on my teacher.' 100 times.'

Awww, that aint fair. He can 't punish us all, just cos of one stupid spider. He's such a spoilsport.

All my class moan for the rest of the lesson now, cos they gotta stay in at lunch. I kind of feel guilty now, cos I don't wanna punish everyone. I suppose I'll have to own up at the end, which sucks. Some first day, this has turned out to be.

It's the end of the lesson and I walk up to Mr Davis' desk. I feel sick, cos I know mom's gonna be so mad at me.

'Sir. It was me! Sorry, don't punish the other kids. I'll stay behind after lunch.'

'Thank you Gordon. I will see you at 12.30 for half an hour.'

* * *

><p>I see Scott getting his lunch, before me, and I feel even more sick, cos he's worse than mom. He's gonna kill me for getting into trouble on the first day. I reckon I can avoid him though, if I just sneak past.<p>

'Gordon Tracy! Where are you going?'

How does he always see me? I turn towards him, no point in pretending now.

'I've kind of gotta stay in at lunchtime again!'

'Gordon, it's the first day. Mom'll go mad!'

'I know, but don't tell her.'

'I won't say anything, but Gordon for God's sake, try harder…you can't keep playing tricks and getting into trouble. If you don't get good grades, Mom and Dad'll kill ya.'

'I know. I'll try.'

'You'd better!'

* * *

><p>The bell's gone and finally, school's over for the day. I've got Spanish now, which I love cos I can speak it well and the other kids aren't as good. I gotta see Virg though before the class.<p>

'Virg.'

'Hey Gordy, what's up?'

'I've got Spanish now, until 5. Can you tell George that he's gotta pick me up later?'

'Oh yeah, forgot about that…sure. How was your first day back?'

'I got kept in again!'

'Gordon!' He looks just like Scott did, and I wonder if Virg already knew. 'Scott'll…'

'He knows, but Mom doesn't need to, OK?'

'OK. But you've gotta….'

'Get better. I know, Scott told me, but I just get so bored!'

'It's school, you gotta get used to it cos you're here to stay.'

It's ok for Virg, he likes it cos he's weird. I hate school, and I wish I could stay at home like mom, or Alan cos he only has mornings at school. How awesome would that be?

* * *

><p>'Buenas tardes Gordon. ¿Cómo estás hoy?' It's Senõr Ramirez. I like him cos he's cool and he always speaks to me in Spanish. I'm his favorite student and all the other kids know it. Dad says I was speaking Spanish by the time I was 5.<p>

'Mal.' I dunno what else to say. I can't remember. This sucks, cos I'm good at Spanish and I enjoy it. Stupid brain. Why won't it work? I guess I'll have to say the last bit in English. 'I was in trouble again today.' Some of the other kids laugh.

'Hey, you can say some of that in Spanish, can't you?' Yeah course, at least I thought I could. The rest of the class have all come in now and I've gotta speak Spanish cos I'm gonna look so stupid if I don't. OK, go.

'Mal, er….' I still can't remember any of the words I used to know. I don't get it. Everyone's staring at me now. I know I haven't spoken any Spanish over the summer vacation but that didn't stop me last year when I was always top in my class.

'Gordon,' prompts Senõr Ramirez, 'come on, it's easy. Estaba en apuro….' I don't understand what he's saying. '…otra vez. ¿Qué usted hizo?' No! I still don't know what he's said. Why don't I understand? I can feel myself getting hot.

'What?'

'¿En español, por favor Gordon?' I know, I've got to say it in Spanish, but I don't remember. I DON'T REMEMBER! Wait. I think I do.

I sigh, and then say, 'No entiendo.'

'¿Cuál fue tu castigo?' I don't know. Something about a class thing. It doesn't make sense, and I look at Senõr Ramirez in frustration. Normally I can do this. I can speak like a Spaniard, I know I can.

'What did you do?' repeats Senõr Ramirez patiently. Oh yeah, I knew that one.

'I used some rubber spiders in history because Mr Davis is scared of them.'

Senõr Ramirez starts laughing, and the rest of the class laughs with him. Then he turns to them and introduces the lesson. I don't know what he says cos I'm not listening. I'm worried. I didn't know what he said in Spanish, and I should do. I feel like running out of the classroom and never coming back, but then I realise Senõr Ramirez is speaking to me and I can understand him, so he must be speaking in English.

'What's wrong Gordon? You and I both know that you can speak better Spanish than this. You are my top student!'

'I know, but I can't remember any of it.'

'Not even, 'gracias', 'Buenos Dias', 'por favor.' Yeah of course I remember those, I'm not that stupid.

'I know those, just not the really hard stuff, sir, and I did know it last year. I've just forgotten.'

'No matter, Gordon. You will remember again. Your brain just needs a little kick start and you will be fine. Here, read this passage and see if some of it comes back to you.'

Great, I've been treated like an idiot. Stupid Spanish and dumb school. I hate it. All of it. I go and see next to Damien cos he's cool, and we've been friends since we started Spanish in the 1st Grade.

'What's going on, Gordy?' I don't know, do I? Cos if I knew, I wouldn't be feeling like this.

'Dunno. I can't remember any of it. It's like that part of my memory has disappeared. I can't even read any of this!' I push the paper away, and glare at the Spanish words.

'Hey, you'll be alright! If you can't do it, the rest of us have no chance,' Damien grins at me but I don't smile back, I'm upset. This isn't fair. I always try hard at Spanish, and even though I hate the other lessons I like this one.

* * *

><p>'¿Cómo estuvo tu feriado, Damien?'<p>

Damien's replying and I dunno what the question is. 'Bien gracias, señor. Fuimos a Inglaterra.' There's a pause and I know Damien's trying to work out what to say. I know he's said something about England, and….it must be what he did over the summer vacation. Yeah, I know some Spanish! '…2 semanas.'

'¿Qué usted hizo?'

Damien's clever after me, and he's just answering them straight away. He sounds Spanish and it's so cool.

'En Londrés vimos la casa de la Reina.'

Wow, he went to London and visited Buckingham Palace. I've always wanted to do that. It must be awesome to be a Queen and rule all of England, and tell everyone what they can and can't do. But wait…how did I know what he just said?

'Good, thank you Damien. I'm just going to stop you there and explain something to you all. That was wonderful use of the past tense, 'we saw the Queen's home.' Technically it should be, 'we visited the Queen's palace,' en español, visitamos el palacio de la reina.'

'Right, now let's hear from our Spanish native.' He chuckles and looks at me. I gulp. I'm not a Spaniard today. ¿Gordon, cómo estuvo tu feriado?'

I know what the question means, but I dunno what to say in Spanish. I wanna go home. I feel like crying, and I've never cried at school before. Crying is for wimps. I have to say something.

'Perdón, no…no entien….no entiendo, Senõr.'

I look down at my hands; I know the rest of the class are looking at Senõr Ramirez, but I don't care. I just wanna go home now.

'Right, I think we've done enough today. Next week, we will continue with the past tense. Adiós, clase uno.'

'Adiós.' I can hear some of the class replying, and leaving the room but I stay and don't move.

'Gordon…Gordon…..' Someone's shaking my arm and eventually I look at Senõr Ramirez. 'I'm in no way concerned about what has happened here tonight, and you have no reason to be either. I will give you some material to take home, and you can read it at your leisure. I will also include a CD that will help your memory retrieve some of the lost information. OK?'

I nod unhappily. Life sucks. Senõr Ramirez puts the information on my desk and I don't even look at it.

'Oh, and Gordon. Te veré la próxima semana.'

I understood that he said, see you next week, and I was kind of happy that I knew what he said, but I want to be clever in Spanish again. I want to be top of the class and I want Senõr Ramirez to be proud of me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**There is some more Spanish in this chapter, but I promise this will be the last bit. Gordon does love his Spanish as you will see.**

**Mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_Tracy Mansion in Worcester, Massachusetts_

I got home, and saw Alan pestering mom for chocolate chip cookies. I didn't see anyone else but I wanted a snack too. There's no way Alan can totally appreciate a cookie at 5 years old, not a chocolate one anyway.

'How did it go, sweetie?' asks mom, wiping her hands on her apron before giving me a hug.

'Mal, Mamá.' Great, I can speak Spanish, when I'm not in school. How stupid! Mom glares at me, cos she can't understand what I said, and I can't help feeling smug.

'What's he saying, mommy?' Alan just looks confused, and my smile gets bigger cos at his age I was already starting to learn Spanish. He's never gonna be as good as me.

'Sssh, Alan darling,' and mom picks him up and sits him at the table before giving him a chocolate chip cookie.

'What did you say, Gordon?' Mom turns and stares at me, before crouching down infront of me. I don't know why she does that cos she's bigger than me, and she looks silly but I like it cos she's the same size as me.

'I said, not good, mommy. Senõr Ramirez said that I have to practise my Spanish. I've forgotten it all!' I lookat the floor, cos I'm meant to be good at Spanish. I'm meant to be clever and I'm not anymore.

'There is nothing shameful about that, Gordon. You are very, very talented at Spanish and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, OK?'

'Si.' There was no way Alan was gonna have all the cookies so I asked if I could have one before tea, and mom tries to be clever by replying in Spanish.

I leave the room quickly eating my cookie. I want to read that Spanish stuff from my teacher, cos I have to keep trying. I know it's there somewhere. Maybe it won't come out cos I'm scared incase I'm shit infront of the other kids.

* * *

><p>It's tea time, and every evening we always eat as a family. Dad thinks it's important that we eat together, even Alan the baby. I hate it cos we have to talk about our day at school and Scott always shows off.<p>

'So how was everyone's day?' asks dad. I start to eat as Scott speaks and sure enough, he's boasting again about how clever he is.

'Same as always. Boring,' I see him grin at John, it's kind of like they have some sort of private joke and I don't understand it.

'How so?' asks Jeff, and he takes some carrots from the bowl in the middle of the table.

'Everyone is so slow!' and John nods.

'Yeah, especially in computing.'

'Virgil, how was yours?' adds Jeff. I'm still eating. I know he's gonna ask me next.

'I have to look after three rats; Snap, Crackle and Pop,' and I see mom look at dad. She looks surprised I think, there's also another emotion but I don't understand what it means. Maybe they're scared of rats. I know we had a fish, which Virg killed but we haven't ever had rats. Mom could be allergic to them.

'I _can _do this, Mom!'

Now I get it. Mom reckons that Virg can't do it cos he killed Terence the fish, last time.

'I think it's very sweet, Virgy and I hope you are successful. What about food for them?' asks mom. She sounds interested now.

'I think it's…' starts Scott, but dad stops him with his special look. We all understand that look and it means, 'don't you dare, because you know what will happen.' Scott doesn't say anymore.

'Reggie Rat.' Alan laughs and I join in cos it's a funny name. 'It's meant to be a complete food for them but they also need some extra stuff…meat, fish, fruit and vegetables. Also chocolate and cheese.'

'Chocolate and cheese?' repeats dad, 'I thought they were rats, surely they don't know the difference!'

'It's a treat, dad,' adds Scott, 'they need a varied diet.'

'I'll sort out the stuff tonight, Virgy,' smiles mom. 'You can help me later, OK?'

'Cool. Remember I've got the music championship tomorrow too.' Virgil is like a genius at music, and wants to be a composer or some famous musician when he finishes school. He plays the piano and the guitar already and he's only a year older than me.

Mom smiles at his happy face, 'I'd love to come Virgy! What time?'

'2pm,' replies Virg looking down at his plate. He's sad, cos he knows that dad can't go. Dad's got work tomorrow and he can't miss it. He's flying to the moon cos he's an astronaut.

'There'll be others Virgil and I can come to them!' reassures dad, but I know he's still feeling guilty about not going.

'But this is my first one leading the group!' protests Virgil.

'I know, but there is nothing I can do. I have to go on this trip as you know!'

'Yeah, I know,' mutters Virgil.

Mom changes the subject and I know it's my turn. She looks at me, but suddenly I've remembered, I know I have.

'Gordy, are you OK? You didn't get into trouble?'

'Grandioso, puedo hablar español de nuevo. He recordado.' I've just spoken Spanish and it's awesome. I've even made Scott look pleased. Everyone is just staring at me, and it's so cool. I can't believe it's come back.

'How does he do that?'

I hear Scott's question but I just grin cos I don't know how I do it, but I do know Scott can't speak Spanish.

Mom smiles at me, 'what did you say sweetie?'

'Perdón, Mamá!…I mean, sorry Mom. I said, I can speak Spanish again. I've remembered. That stuff from Senõr Ramirez worked. I can't wait to show the kids next week.'

'That's great, Gordon,' smiles Scott. 'Any chance you can lay off the Spanish now?' See I knew he was jealous.

'I could, but I've gotta practise.'

There was a short silence.

'How about I get you someone who you can talk to in Spanish, Gordon?' Dad looks happy, and I don't understand. How can he do that when we live in America, and everyone speaks English?

'Er…yeah, cool. How?'

'Don't worry, leave it with me.'

'Right homework,' says mom after we've all eaten. I don't care about stupid homework. I'm a Spaniard again and I can't wait to tell Senõr Ramirez and show off infront of the other kids. Scott isn't the only one who can show off.

* * *

><p>I spread out my homework on the table but I just wanna practise my Spanish. I hate history! . 'Having trouble, Gordy?' Scott grins at me, as he walks into the room, and I just glare back at him. 'I've finished!' He always finishes early and mom always checks it but she never finds anything wrong.<p>

'You can't have!' I hear mom shout from the kitchen. 'You've been gone less than twenty minutes, Scott Tracy.'

'But…I have. I swear, mom!'

'Fetch it.' I hear Scott muttering stuff under his breath, but he knows his work is gonna be fine.

I look back at my history book and sigh. I don't wanna do it. I don't care about America in the past.

A few minutes later Scott appears again, then he disappears into the kitchen. 'OK, that's good work Scott. Have you anything else?' See mom is always proud of him, always.

'Nope.'

Later Scott and John are on the computer. They're playing some kind of game that all the kids are playing, and they wanna beat everyone else. They play on-line against friends, wearing headphones and stuff. It's funny cos they talk to each other and their friends hear them too. Virg and I aren't ever allowed to play when they're playing. When I'm older, I'm gonna do the same with Alan cos he's younger than me.

Suddenly Alan walks in and Scott just gives the controls to Virg. It's awesome, cos finally I get a go. I snatch the control from Virgil and I start the game again. Then Scott's back. He looks at me, and I ignore him.

'Right.' He holds out his hand for the control and Virgil nods at me. He's just a wimp. But if I don't give it him back, he's gonna kill me later, so I have to. I give him back the control and slump back in my chair.

Dad appears, while Scott and John are playing. 'Gordon, I've got something for you.' He smiles at me, and I know he's found someone for me. Maybe he can speak Spanish like me, and we can write and stuff and he can teach me about Spain. I take the piece of paper and smile at the writing. 'Now, don't stay up too late please.'

'What is it?' asks Scott, but he doesn't look away from the screen.

'A Spanish friend. He's called, Aarón. He's 8 years old and lives in Madrid.'

'Cool,' replies Virgil, and he looks over my shoulder. 'He likes music too!'

I move the paper away from Virg, cos he's my friend. Virg can't speak Spanish so he wouldn't be any good. 'He's my friend so… ¡Andate!' I tell him to go away, then I leave the room. I can't wait to write to my new friend in Spanish. Maybe I can teach him English.

* * *

><p>I wrote a letter to Aarón, telling him all about my life in America, my four brothers, and school, which is boring. I also told him that dad is an astronaut but I miss him when he goes on trips to the moon and stuff. I said how much I'd love to see Spain and speak Spanish with people, which would be awesome. I can't wait until he replies and when mom comes in cos it's late, I ask her to post my letter. I hope he writes back in Spanish.<br>After mom kisses me goodnight, I lie in bed just speaking Spanish in my head. It helps me get to sleep sometimes and also I dream in Spanish which is so cool. I wish I had Spanish tomorrow after school but I don't cos it's only once a week. I wish we had more Spanish and less history.

Suddenly I've had an idea. I don't feel tired. I'm still excited about my Spanish and Aarón. Quickly I jump out of bed, leave my room and shut the door quietly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

I lie in bed listening to the voices across the corridor in Alan's room. I know mom's gonna come storming in a minute, so I pretend to be asleep.

'Stop messing about Gordon Cooper Tracy. I know you're awake. Now, where's Huggles?'

I keep my eyes shut and my head under the duvet.

'I don't have him.'

'Gordon, don't play games. I'm not in the mood! Where is he?'

I don't like mom's voice, so I reach down and grab Alan's stupid bear.

'HUGGLES!' screams Alan, and he smiles as mom gives him his dumb bear. It makes me wanna throw up!

'Why did you take it Gordon?' Mom looks massive, standing next to my bed, staring down at me. Sometimes she's even scarier than dad, or even Scott. I look up at her. The whole idea seems stupid now, but I've gotta keep going. I look down at Alan playing with his bear on my bedroom floor, and look back at mom's angry face.

'He always gets more attention than me!' I wanna cry, but I don't. 'You always shout at me.'

'Gordon, you know that's not true. I love you all and want you to do well at school. I only shout when it's necessary. Dad and I couldn't be more proud of you. You speak Spanish as well as any 7 year old Spanish child.'

'Really? You're proud?' I can't help smiling.

Mom smiles, 'yes, Gordy. We all are. Even Scott, although he'd never admit it. Now, get to sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow, haven't you? Swim meet, the first of the new year?'

I nod, and slid down into my bed, as mom tucks the duvet around me. Sometimes I hate my little brother, cos he does get more attention than me, as he's the baby. Virg looks up to Scott, and Scott always talks to Virg about stuff or John. No-one talks to me, which sucks. Virg and me are closer in ages than anyone else, but he doesn't talk to me much. He tries to use bigger words when he's with Scott or John, I've noticed.

Suddenly I see my swimming trophy from last year, and I smile. I love swimming, and I'm good at it. I wanna be a professional swimmer when I'm older and train for the Olympics. When you're a star or famous, you won't need your family. Scott and Virg are gonna be real jealous of me when I'm earning loads of money.

* * *

><p>Something's woken me, but when I push the curtains back, it's still dark outside. I dunno why I'm awake. I get back into bed and look at my clock. It's only 4am. Then I remember and I feel sad. Dad's going to the moon today. He's leaving us to be an astronaut. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, he won't go. I hear him come in and I squeeze my eyes shut.<p>

'Gordon! Pretending to be asleep doesn't mean I won't go. I have to go.'

I duck my head out from underneath the duvet and just look at him for a few seconds. 'Why?'

'Because it's work. You know it is.'

'Doesn't mean it's good.'

Dad sits down on my bed and brushes my hair from my face. I like it when he does that cos it reminds me of when I was younger.

'Be good for ya mom, won't ya? I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?'

'Okay, but I'll miss you.'

'I'm sorry Gordy, but I have too. I'll be back before you know it and then we can spend some time together. I'll miss you too.'

I watch dad leave the room. I know boys aren't meant to cry, but I can't help it. Dad gets me. Mom doesn't.

* * *

><p>I awake and it was already sunny outside. I don'tt wanna get up, so I lie thinking about dad and what he's doing. It's kinda cool thinking he's on Mars already. I hear the bathroom door slam. I know I'm gonna be late again, and mom's gonna kill me again! Quickly I run into the other bathroom and get dressed.<p>

I can't help feeling smug when I get downstairs cos I have beaten Scott. I know he's totally up to something, but I don't know what. He doesn't tell me anything. I grab the last couple of pancakes and smear them with syrup. Mom's looking at me already. I can't think of anything I've done wrong. I've only been awake for twenty minutes.

'What mom?'

Mom crouches down to my height. 'Don't you what me Gordon Tracy. I haven't forgotten your little joke last night, and I swear to you right here, right now...don't test me while your dad is away. Got it?'

I nod. Mom could be real scary when she needs to be. I glance at Alan, and he laughs at me. Stupid baby who still has a bear.

'You're an idiot, Gordy!' laughs Virg.

'And you're stupid,' I snap. Just cos he never has the guts to do something like I did.

'Scott will kill ya,' whispers John.

'Why?' I ask.

'Cos only he can pull pranks and if you make mom mad, he aint gonna thank you for it. You gotta think of what you're doing before you do it.'

'I just stole the stupid bear!' I yell before thinking about what I was gonna say.

Scott appears. He glares at me, and I wish I hadn't just yelled that sentence.

'He is very protective of Alan,' adds John, in a voice so quiet that I don't think Virg heard him.

There's silence. I've already finished my pancakes, and I sip at my orange juice. Scott hasn't said anything yet, but I know he's warming up. He's gotten himself a coffee, he's gotta be the only 11 year old, who already drinks the stuff, and now he's sitting down shovelling bacon on to his pancakes. I wait. Suddenly he takes a bite, swallows and points his fork at me. I gulp.

'Try that stunt again, Gordon, and I'll make sure that the same thing happens to you with double the amount of pain! Got it?'

I nod. John wasn't joking. Scott loves Alan the most, I knew it. I stare him in the eyes and nod again.

'I get it! I get that you like Alan more than me.' I stand up and shove my chair back. It lands on the floor and mom walks in.

'Scott said he hates me, and likes Alan best,' I yell, pointing at Scott's face.

Mom looks at Scott then me, 'Scott, did you say that?'

He shakes his head. 'No mom, I said that there would be trouble if he took Alan's bear again.'

'Scott Tracy! I'm in charge around here, not you.'

'I know, mom. Sorry. I was just trying to help.' Mom walks away, and I glare at Scott.

'You're a show off!' I shout, and throw my orange over his head, before running out.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I hate my older brother. I just wanna be like him, and he doesn't know I exist. I miss dad, cos I can talk to him. Scott eventually walks in. I turn away.<p>

'Gordy...I don't hate you.'

'It looks like you do,' I whisper.

'Course I don't. But Alan is little. He loves his bear. It's mean to keep taking it.'

I nod. Suddenly I wish I hadn't taken Alan's bear, but I can't undo it. 'I miss dad.'

'I know. I do too.'

'Really?' Scott always acts clever, like he's never afraid of anything.

'Yeah, course. I hate it when he goes. We all do. Even mom.'

'We never do stuff together, Scotty.' I use my baby name for him. He hates it, but he sometimes allows me to call him Scotty.

'I know, Gordy. I'm busy with school and stuff, but maybe tonight, ok?'

'Ok. Cool.' Scott leaves the room. I don't tell him, that I look up to him and wanna be like him when I'm 11. I don't wanna look like a baby, but sometimes I love my brother and think he's awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story.**

**Mild swearing in this chapter so be warned.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

I sit in silence on the way to school. I don't care. In the drive I sit still in George's black SUV while my brothers get out. They all seem pretty happy. I just feel sick. It's the national swim meet. I'd been waiting for this day for forever. Swimming is like speaking Spanish. I don't have to think about what I'm doing, and I reckon that it's something even I can do better than Scott. I don't think Scott likes the fact I can swim better than him, and he hasn't admitted it yet but I so can. I could do the full butterfly when I was only 5. Scott was 7. Mom said so.

'Gordon?' George is staring at me.

'Yeah?'

'Are you going? You know...school.' George waves his hand towards the main building and I sigh. A whole day's lessons to get through before I can go swimming. This is gonna suck big time.

* * *

><p>'Gordon! GORDON!'<p>

I look up, and it's Mr Harris staring at me. Math. I'll take it or leave it. We've got calculators so they can do the jobs for us. I don't understand the point in learning adding up numbers or taking them away when we've got one. Mr Harris hates us using a calculators, so we've gotta use our books. It's ok for me, cos I'm clever and if I have to I'll find the right answer, but there's a boy in my class called Christian. He's pretty thick and he struggles when he tries to add up double digit numbers. I try and help him by whispering the answer but one time, Mr Harris caught me and now he watches out.

Math drags, and I can't wait to leave and have break. Normally I go and find Scott so we can chat, but I know today he's busy with that stupid challenge he's got with that boy, so I just walk around by myself.

'Gordy.' It's Jesse. I'd recognize that voice anywhere and I grin at my friend.

'What's up?'

'It's coach, she's drafted in Michael-Dean into the swim meet. The national place is between you and him.'

'What?' My face falls. The one thing I can do, and he's trying to get rid of him. Not enough to challenge my brother, he has to get at all of us Tracys. Now I really do have to talk to Scott, but I'll have to wait until after recess. I've got music before lunch, and I hate it. Such a waste of time. Who cares about playing a musical instrument? I don't. I used to play pranks against Mrs Bright but she's now pretty suss about me, so I just try and stay low and say nothing. It's better if I can use the drums, cos then I pretend that someone's head is being wacked by my drum stick. Today it'll be Michael-Dean. No wonder Scott's so mad. I spend the first half of the lesson thinking about ways to get back at Michael-Dean but then I remember I'm a world class swimmer. There's no way he can beat me. It'd be awesome to have Scott come and watch me though, cos after me he's the king of pranks...

* * *

><p>I wait until Scott walks away from a massive group of supporters after his win. It was so never in doubt, and I reckon that Scott knew that too.<p>

'Scott?'

'Hey Gordy, what's up?'

'You win?'

'Yeah, course. You ready to swim?'

I lower my head. 'Not really. Jesse told me Michael-Dean has put himself forward to go to the meet. Coach's thinking of him instead of me.'

'What! Is she crazy? There's gonna be no competition Gord. Trust me! You could beat him with ya eyes shut. Think positive.'

'Ok. Can you come and watch?'

'Um yeah, I'll try. You'll do totally fine though.'

I'm not sure. I know I can swim, but I could speak Spanish like a Spanish kid before yesterday and look what happened. All my confidence just totally disappeared. What if I drown and can't swim? I'll need Scott there to rescue me.

Even as I say that, I know how stupid I sound, but I'm one of the youngest in the meet and I'm always trying to prove myself cos the others are older, and know they're secure.

* * *

><p>I'm at the swim meet. These things can last any amount of time, depends on the events and everyone can only do a maximum of four events. I always do the medley relay, swim the butterfly, the individual medley and I swim all four strokes, the butterfly and the free relay. This time we're swimming against Concord Academy. We can go up against any school in the whole of the state. It's a major thing for our school and our coach always trains us hard before any meet. I feel lucky that we have a pool at home cos it means I can swim as much as I can and practise. Dad always times me, and I always try to beat my previous time.<p>

The relays are tough cos you can swim against any age group, but the other events you mostly swim against your age group. I dunno what it's like at other schools but that's the way it's always been done here.

When I change I always warm up in the pool by doing 20 lengths but not too fast, then I do 10 lengths as fast as I can and I always count in my head. When I've done that I just wait. It's kinda like a superstition I guess, and if I change that I don't do as well. I can't see Scott. I see loads of other moms and dads, but mom couldn't come cos she has to look after Alan and stuff. I relied on Scott, but I guess there's still time.

I'm up first for the medley relay and I'm doing the butterfly. This is the one where you can swim against any age, and cos this is an 'A' swim meet, I'm getting nervous. I know this school's good, and I wanted the last leg. But Dane who swims backstroke has got it. He's nowhere near as good as me so when we're lining up I speak to him.

'I'm better than you, so can I have the last leg? Coach says it doesn't matter.'

'No way! I've got it. Just cos ya a Tracy doesn't mean ya can do what ya want and shove the rest of us outta the way.'

I start to say something more, but I stop. I'd win my leg, and he'd lose us the relay, but it wouldn't be my fault.

'Tracy.'

I freeze.

'You're against me in your leg. I'm out for blood, now I lost against your big-headed brother.'

Shit. Michael-Dean.

'Yeah, that's right, loser. The school have given us two teams so they can check us out before the nationals. You're never gonna get ya place back. Prepare to lose.'

Two teams. Wharfton have only ever put forward one against the other team. I don't understand why, but I do understand I have to win and now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies if the swim meet isn't what you're used to, but I'm not American and don't pretend to be so I've had to research it. Bear with me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Huge apology for the delay in this update. Life getting out of control again!**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

I just gotta focus. Focus. Focus. As long as I beat Michael-Dean things are gonna be swell. I gotta beat him though cos if I don't he's gonna make life hell for Scott.

We're losing. I've got half a length to make up on Michael-Dean. I glance across. He's pretty fast but he isn't gonna be fast enough. It's my turn.

* * *

><p>My dive wasn't great, but I reckon it's cos I'm under all this pressure. I swim as fast as I can and try and glance across. I'm making time on Michael-Dean, I just know I am. I touch the side and power back down the pool. My arms are on fire, I swear they feel as though they're gonna come off but it'll be so worth it if I beat him. I'm nearly there. I can see Michael-Dean. We're level. I give it one last burst and touch the side. Last leg now, but I've done my bit. I try not to look too smugly at him, but I beat him.<p>

We lost the relay against Concord. I knew we would. I should have done the last leg but stupid Dane wanted it.

* * *

><p>I've got time now before my butterfly swim. But Scott isn't here. I really wanted him here. Dad couldn't be here cos he's up on the moon and mom said she was gonna watch Virg, so I wanted my big brother here. I turn away sadly, putting my head in my hands. I knew it was total favouritism. What the hell do I have to do to make my family take notice? I glare at the floor, drowning out the screams and shouts from around me. I'm starting to get angrier and angrier and I clench my fists which are supporting my head. A hand touches my shoulder and I yell.<p>

'Gordon? Are you ok?'

I nod.

'It's your race. You need to get ready.'

I'm always ready to swim. And thanks to Michael-Dean I'm more ready than I've ever been before. He's gonna totally regret the day he came to our school cos it won't just be Scott taking him down, I'll kill him too.

* * *

><p>I won the butterfly, it was totally easy. After the race, I only have a few minutes before the individual relay so I stand and wait by the side of the pool. Scott still isn't here, but being angry helped to win the butterfly so I try and get angry again. It isn't difficult. I just focus on Michael-Dean looking like a jerk.<p>

I'm standing on the diving board waiting to start when I glance across and I see Scott walk in. I grin at him, but I don't wave. I don't wanna embarrass myself but I can't help feeling happy seeing my big brother. I'm no longer angry though. I'm ready. I psyche myself up and take some deep breaths.

Suddenly there's a scream and a yell.

'He's got cramp,' I hear someone shout.

I look into the pool where I was about to dive and see a kid, about my age. He's struggling. I have to rescue him.

* * *

><p>I blank everything out and just dive. I hear nothing as I swim across to the kid. He's gone under the water when I get there and I drag him out. Luckily he's smaller than me, and I'm strong enough to hold him. I pull him over to the side. Coach is ready and he pulls the kid out, before hauling me out.<p>

'Good job, Gordon. You saved his life.' I stand and grin. When I look across to the viewing gallery, I see Scott's got an identical grin to mine.

I've still gotta do the individual relay so I try and forget what happened and focus on the race.

* * *

><p>The meet's over. I'm shattered and after the free relay I can barely get out of the pool. I see a hand held down towards me, and I grab it thankfully.<p>

'Way to go, Gord! Ya were awesome.'

'Thanks.' My legs are shaking, and when Scott puts his arm around my shoulder I use his strength. I dunno how I'm gonna get changed. I don't normally feel like this after a swimming challenge. 'Scotty, I'm shattered. My legs don't feel as though they can support me.'

Scott grins at me. 'I've got just the thing Gord.' He drags me across to where he was sitting.

Scott shows me a massive bar of chocolate. Suddenly my legs don't feel so bad anymore, and I eat the whole bar. Scott always knows exactly what to do.

'Thanks, Scotty. I needed that. Do you reckon I've made the nationals?'

'Are ya kidding! Course you have. You were awesome. Michael-Dean had nothing on you.'

My face falls. 'You saw him?'

Scott nods. 'It's ok, Gordy. I beat him. He's got nothing on any of us.'

'But what if he starts on Al or-'

'Why would he do that?'

'Cos he's evil and Al's only 5.'

Scott looks at me. 'Gord, trust me. He won't. Al's with the teachers at school and at home he's got four brothers and mom and dad to look after him.'

Scott's right. What can go wrong?

* * *

><p>On the way back home, I'm sandwiched between Alan, the baby and Virg. He hasn't stopped singing something the whole way. He looks pretty happy too.<p>

'Did it go well?' I ask quietly. Virg nods excitedly. 'Did mom go and see you?'

'Yeah, she loved it. Said I was a star.' I nod, but I can't help feeling disappointed. Mom loves Virg cos he's so good at music and stuff, but she doesn't come and watch me swim much. Dad used to, but he isn't here. 'How was your swimming, Gordy?'

'Ace.' I force a grin on to my face. 'I reckon I qualified.'

'Gordon!' Scott turns from the front of George's SUV. 'Tell him. I would.'

'What? What did you do?' Virg looks interested.

'Nothing. I just rescued a kid who was drowning. Anyone could have done it.'

Suddenly Scott launches into a long story of what happened, and I can't say anything. I just sit there. Somehow it doesn't matter that I rescued some kid, and my brothers think I'm a hero. I just wanted my mom there to watch me. I'm jealous cos she watched Virg, but not me.

'Wow, Gord. That's pretty amazing,' adds John, turning to smile at me. 'Why didn't you say something first?'

'Cos it isn't that good.'

'Are you kidding!' retorts Scott. 'I was there. I saw what ya did, it was-'

'I KNOW!' I can't help screaming. 'I KNOW YOU WERE THERE, BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!' I stop screaming. There's silence. 'No-one comes and watches me. Just cos I've swam since I was a little kid, doesn't mean it's any less important than stuff you all do.'

'Gord, no one was suggesting it was.'

'Mom watches you,' I snap at Virgil. 'It's ok for you.'

'Stop it, Gordon. We'll have to talk to mom at home. Why didn't you say how you felt?' Scott looks at me. I shake my head.

'Dunno.'

George pulls into our huge drive and as soon as the car stops, I get out and run towards the front door. Mom opens it with a smile, but I just run straight past her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**Massive, huge apologies for the delay in this update. Life getting in the way again, and having no internet as made it impossible to update.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mild swearing in this chapter, so be warned.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

In my bedroom I throw myself on my bed and just stare up at the ceiling. What's the point in being good at something if your mom doesn't even realise? I can totally imagine the conversation downstairs and I don't care. I don't care if mom loves Virg more than me, I can swim better than all of them put together. It's dad I miss, and dad who's not here. I turn on to my side, facing away from the door and tears start crawling down my face. I don't even try and brush them away.

* * *

><p>The door opens some time later. I don't know what time it is but they move quietly until they reach my bed.<p>

Someone shakes me roughly, but I don't turn and face them. I can't be bothered.

'Gord?'

'What? Mom not good enough for you now!'

'It's my rats, they've gone.'

'Gone?' He's got my attention now. Only Virg could be so stupid as to lose his class' pet rats. 'What do you mean?' I turn and face him, my troubles forgotten.

'When I went in my room I found the cage door open…'

I laugh. Can't help it. 'You're in for it now. If mom finds out, you're not going to be her golden boy anymore.'

'Gordon! Quit it! I'm not her favorite. Will you help?'

'What's in it for me?'

* * *

><p>In Virg's room I order the search but quietly, cos I wasn't lying to Virg earlier. Mom will go mad. She hates things that are smaller than her, and that run.<p>

'I'll check under the bed. You start over there,' I order, 'and shut the damn door!' Virg nods, and I grin to myself. He might be a whole year older than me but sometimes he's just a total wuss.

We don't find them. We've spent an hour looking in Virg's room but we can't see them anywhere. Dinner's gonna be ready soon and I don't know what Virg is gonna tell mom. I kind of wanna help him cos he is my brother, but then if I don't mom might start liking me more than him.

'Thank Gord for trying. I dunno what I'm gonna tell Mr Townsend. He was counting on me.'

'Yeah and you were totally scared at the beginning about picking them up.'

'I know but I like them now, and I don't wanna have lost them. They could die.'

'They won't die,' I scoff. Honestly sometimes he's so stupid. 'When they're hungry they'll come out. Why don't you put out little piles of chocolate and cheese.'

Well, I thought it was a good idea, but apparently Virg didn't. I leave his room with a smile. If he doesn't want my ideas, then I'll take them downstairs to mom.

* * *

><p>'Mom, how long's dinner?'<p>

'Hungry again Gordon?' She smiles at me, and hands me a biscuit. Normally she thinks this shuts me up but it won't this time.

'Yeah but I also need some chocolate and cheese.'

'Why?' She looks at me with a puzzled frown.

'For Virg's rats. They need feeding. He really likes them.'

'I cannot imagine why but if they keep him quiet, then it's a good thing.' I wait patiently as she gets me the food, then I turn and see Virg walk into the kitchen.

'Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose them and Gordon suggested cheese and chocolate to try and coax them out.'

Awesome. My plan worked. Virg dropped himself in it without me having to do anything. I can't help a smile drifting across my face, as I turn and watch Virg get yelled at by mom.

'They've gone missing?'

'Um…maybe, I thought that was why Gord came-'

'No, he said you were feeding them. Oh Virgil, why? How have they gone missing?'

Haha. Virgil's in the shit now.

'I don't know. The cage door was open and…I'm sorry mom. Really I am. I'll find them. You don't have to come upstairs until they're found.'

'Right! And you mister won't get any dinner until they're found either. When Mr Townsend gave you the rats, he expected you to look after them properly, not do a half-hearted job. Now beat it. Go and find those pets of yours.'

I swear I've never seen Virg move so fast, and I thought only I liked dinnertimes.

* * *

><p>'Where's Virg?' Scott looks around the table curiously.<p>

'Finding those pesky rats.'

'Whoa! They've disappeared?'

'Yes. They have, and I told him, no dinner until they were found.'

'That's pretty harsh, mom.'

'No, it isn't Scott. Someone left that cage door open, and as the rats are in Virgil's room it would suggest he left the cage door open.'

'But you-'

'The conversation's closed Scott, ok?' I see Scott. Mom is in a mood, and everyone can sense it. Normally at dinner time Scott doesn't stop talking about school, or a girl he's met, or some joke that he tried out. But tonight, even he's quiet. I miss dad.

I finish my dinner quickest. Dessert is my favorite and sometimes mom makes chocolate pudding, but cos she went to watch Virg at his concert she probably didn't have time to make any.

'Can I go and get something else, mom?'

'No. You can sit there and wait for everyone else.' Whoa. She's really in a mood. I don't think now would be the right time to admit it, I left the cage door open.

Scott finishes next. 'I'll go and help Virg, mom. Is there dinner left for him?'

This makes mom smile, and I hate Scott. He always knows the right thing to say. 'Yes, of course, Scott, and thank you. Make sure that cage door is firmly shut, ok?'

I wait for John to finish. He's always so slow, chewing every mouthful thoughtfully as though it's gonna be his last or something. It's stupid.

'Ok Gordon, you may go and get something else?' I pick up my plate and leave before mom can change her mind. If she knows I left the door open, I may not even get any dessert.

When I return to the table, Virg and Scott are back.

'Let this be a lesson to you, Virgil. Secure the door at all times please.'

Virgil nods, as mom gets up to fetch his dinner. I start to unwrap my chocolate bar, not noticing Scott come creeping around the table. I jump as he starts whispering right next to my ear.

'I know you left that door open Gordon, cos I heard you this morning. I don't know why you did it, and I don't damn well care but if ya don't own up to mom, right now, I'll make sure you're in for a world of pain. Got it?'

Shit. Scott knows everything. He knew about Huggles and he knows about the cage door. I knew my brother was clever but I didn't know how clever. Now I do.

'Here you are, Virgil. You deserve it after your performance today.' Scott returns to his seat and looks at me.

'Um mom…'

'What Gordon?'

'It was me.'

'You what?'

'I left the cage door open this morning.'

There's a shocked silence. Virg has stopped eating. Scott looks smug, and John is just looking at me. He looks disappointed and I hate that.

'Why Gordon?' Even mom sounds disappointed.

'Cos…I thought it would be funny.'

'You…it was you. And you even helped me earlier on.' Virgil turns to mom hurt. 'Mom, he made me miss my dinner.'

'I know Virgil, and I'm sorry for blaming you.'

Great! That's just great. Mum'll never come and watch me in anything again now. Virg is such a goody two shoes. I hate my family. I get up, as if in a trance and no one says anything as I walk out the door. They wouldn't even notice if I ran away and…wait, that gives me an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Some strong swearing in this chapter, so be warned.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

I'm lying in bed waiting for everyone else to go to sleep. I'm not running away. I'm just leaving home, and trying to get my family to realise what they're doing. I don't know where I'm going to go, or what I'm going to take. I haven't thought that much about it. All I know is that my family don't like me, and they'd be better off without me.

* * *

><p>The house is quiet. I get out of bed, and look around my little bedroom. I don't know what to do. The fact that I'm actually going to do this is scaring me now. I open the door and look out. There's just the light on, illuminating the landing and half of Scott's door. I shut the door softly and stand and look around my room again. Silently I start taking some clothes out; what do I need to leave home with? I put a pair of shorts on the bed, then stare at them, and put them back in my drawer. It's 50 degrees outside so I don't think shorts will be useful. Mom normally does this stuff so I don't know where to start.<p>

* * *

><p>I manage to shut the front door quietly, before looking back at the familiar sight. I'll miss it. It's home. I've only known this place since I was a kid. I grab my rucksack and pull it on to my back. I didn't take any clothes; instead I stole some food from the pantry but stuff that mom wouldn't know is missing like the last few biscuits from a packet, some slices of bread. It's easy when you know how, and I've watched loads of survival programs so I don't reckon it's gonna be that hard. I'm just gonna follow the road and maybe hitch a lift with someone, or maybe not, cos one time Scott told us of this murderer who sometimes watches the woods nearby to find his next victim. The darkness is looking scary now but I can't go back on my word. I need them to work out what they've done wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm cold, and hungry and I've only been out here an hour. The moon is shining brightly way up in the sky, and it's showing me the way so I don't need to use my flashlight. It's pretty boring out here by yourself though. To keep myself happy I imagine what my brothers and mom are gonna think when they wake up. Are they gonna feel guilty that they've driven me out, or are they just not gonna care?<p>

* * *

><p>Shit. I heard something, and it sounded nasty. Now I'm scared. It didn't sound like a fox or something. I actually wish Scott was here, or even Virgil; he isn't as brave but he'd be better than no one.<p>

I crouch down next to this rock and listen. There it is again and it sounds pretty close to where I am. My heart feels like it's gonna explode out of my chest. I don't think I've ever felt so scared. Suddenly a pair of eyes appear infront of me, and I scream. I can't help it. I scream and run straight into the dense forest.

* * *

><p>Big mistake. The trees are scary in the dark. They look like they have faces and are just watching, waiting for me to make a mistake. I dunno why I thought I could do this. I turn around and there's another pair of eyes. They look bigger and meaner than the last set, and I yell before running. But something's grabbed my shoulders. I scream louder, and a hand goes over my mouth. I bite the hand.<p>

'Ow! Fucking hell Gordon! That hurt. What the hell are you doing in here anyway?'

I spin around. Scott. Only minutes ago I wanted him here. Now I wished he hadn't bothered.

'How did you know I was here?'

'Hey! Answer my questions first?'

'I'm um…I wanted a walk.'

'Ha, if ya gonna lie you might as well make it good, dumbass! I know what ya doing and if mom finds out she'll skin ya ass.'

'You're making me do this.'

'Me! No I'm not. You're just a silly dumb kid, who always wants attention and when you don't get it you wanna run away.'

I feel my cheeks go red. He always guesses correctly and it's not fair. At least it's dark so he can't see.

'That's not fair. How did you know?'

'Because little brother, older brothers are meant to know this stuff and I'm looking out for you.'

'No you're not. You never look out for me. You always want me to fail.'

'That's crap, Gordon. You just have a shit attitude which makes people want ya to fail.'

'Hey!'

Scott grabs my arm and yanks me out of the patch of trees back into the moonlight. He's scary when he's mad, and right now, I made him mad. The moonlight shines on his face and it makes his eyes look dark. They look black, and I blink quickly before looking away.

'Look at me Gordon!'

I turn back. He's wearing his normal outfit; jeans and a t-shirt. He never gets cold. I dunno why I've noticed what he's wearing cos he's still glaring at me, as if he hates me, which he probably does.

'I'm out here in the middle of the night because of you. Does that suggest that I hate you?' I shake my head under his gaze. 'Good, cos I don't hate you. You're my brother. But you did get me out of bed.'

'How did you find me?'

'Heard you scream of course, dumbass, and you scream like a girl.'

'I don't.'

'Yeah you do. What frightened you?'

'Dunno. It had eyes.'

'Poor Gordy. You really are scared of the dark.'

'No I'm not.'

'How long you been out here? And you've barely gotten away from our drive.' I look back at the house, and realise he's right. We've walked away from the trees where I was hiding, and it's only taken us a few minutes. I could never be an explorer cos that would mean walking in the dark.

* * *

><p>We get to the front door and Scott puts his fingers on his lips, before opening it. We both creep in and I go straight to the kitchen. I'm still carrying the stuff that I took from the pantry. Scott follows and stands there as I take stuff out. He laughs, and I spin around.<p>

'Just food, Gordy. You were never gonna get very far without clothes were ya?'

I look at our wooden kitchen table, where I've put the stuff I took. Bread, biscuits, chocolate, cheese, water.

'Yeah but I wouldn't have starved and I could have made clothes.' Scott laughs again.

'Says you who got scared of things which don't exist, and who spent an hour wandering around our own field, yeah right!'

'Were you watching?' I whisper. I don't believe it. He was watching me get lost outside. He knew what I was going to do.

'I heard ya get up Gordon. You're not so quiet. I didn't wanna do anything cos I wasn't sure what you were gonna do. When I heard ya open the door I figured ya wouldn't get far and I was right.'

'You think I'm an idiot, don't you? Just useless or something.'

'For God's sake, I didn't say that! You bit my damn hand!'

'Cos I didn't know what you were. You didn't have to come and rescue me.' I turn away, and grab a biscuit from the table, stuffing it into my mouth.

'Yeah I did cos ya my brother,' he hisses, 'and shut up cos you'll bring mom down!'

Glaring at him, I grab another biscuit and leave the room, nearly stomping upstairs but then I remember at the last second; can't wake mom.

* * *

><p>I'm not asleep. It's 3am, and I've been awake for the last hour. I'm wondering how I can ever fit into my family again. I feel like the outsider. Even Alan the baby fits in better than I do. It's not fair. That Spanish lesson and swim meet feel like months ago, not days ago and I just dunno anymore. I can't even run away properly. Again I wish for dad to come home. Me and him understand each other. Mom has her favorites and I'm not one of them. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it'll always be.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics with the story. **

**Huge apologies for the delay in this chapter. Being honest, I wasn't sure where I was going with this story but now, I'm on a roll once again.**

**A huge thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate them, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Some strong swearing in this chapter, so be warned.**

**As always read and review, thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

Faking being sick is so lame, but I don't wanna get up. I'm warm in bed and it's dark outside. I hate the winter. I'm happiest in shorts and I hate sweaters and stuff but when mom used to care she forced me to wear them to school.

I lie in bed counting the fish above my bed. I chose the wallpaper for my room when I was a little kid, and I love it. I sometimes pretend that I'm a fish. It would be awesome to swim as far as possible, away from the shit stuff. A fish would be able to run away properly, if it wanted to leave its underwater home.

'Gordon! Get the hell up! We're gonna be late. Mom's going psycho cos ya late. If you're trying to get into her good books you're not doing a good job.'

Scott as usual, trying to suck up to mom but I'm not gonna reply. Who cares if I'm late for school?

'I'm sick,' I whisper, but loud enough for Scott to hear.

He barges in and leans over me.

'No ya not. Get the hell up! You aint gonna make us all late.'

'I'm sick. You don't know.'

'I damn well do! I aint been your older brother for nothing. You always do this when your're a chicken and scared. Get downstairs and grow the fuck up!'

'You swear too much!'

'And you're a baby.'

I see Scott's fist squeeze next to his leg and I realise with a jolt that he's gonna hit me. He's angry but he's been angry before and never hit me. He's got a temper but he's never violent.

I see his fist move and I duck under the duvet.

'I'm not gonna hit you, idiot. Just get up and get downstairs before we all get it in the neck.'

* * *

><p>'I can see you, Gordon.'<p>

I'm standing just outside the kitchen, and after mom speaks I walk in. Everyone looks at me. Scott still looks angry but typical Virg looks scared. He hates confrontation and always tries to avoid it. John just looks thoughtful, and Alan, the baby is playing with his spoon.

'John and Virgil, I want you to leave us please. Take Alan with you and get him ready for school please?' John takes Alan's hand and both of them leave the room.

I sit down at the table as far as possible from Scott. Mom sits down.

'One of you had better explain what is going on.'

'Nothing mom,' Scott jumps in.

'Don't treat me like an idiot Scott. I heard you both return last night. Scott, thank you for looking out for your brother.'

'Don't want him to do anything stupid,' mumbles Scott. He looks embarrassed.

'What's going on, Gordon? At the start of the school year you were doing well. What's changed?'

I dunno where to start.

'I'm waiting Gordon.'

'You like my brothers more than me.'

Mom sighs, 'we've been through this. I don't like any of you better than each other. You're all my sons and I love you all the same.'

'No you don't!' My voice rises.

'You're stupid, Gordon. I hope I wasn't like you at 6.'

'Shut up! I'm 7! And you were worse.' I glare at Scott.

'How do you know? You weren't even old enough to know.'

'I was Alan's age.'

'Wow! Quick Math for you Gordon.'

'Ok, both of you be quiet for a second.'

'But mom I-' I saw the look mom gave Scott, and it was enough to shut him up. Mom can be pretty mean when she needs to be, and it's cos dad isn't here. I kind of expected him back before now and it sucks that he's still on Mars when I need him down here on earth.

'Gordon, you need to grow up and act your age. Alan looks up to his older brothers and you are one of them. Just because stuff doesn't work out it doesn't mean you give up and run away. You were lucky Scott found you.'

'He didn't find me cos he cares he found me cos he wanted to get one over me! He wanted to suck up.'

'I did not!' yells Scott. 'I'm wishing I'd damn well left you in there for the wolves.'

'There are wolves?'

'No dumb ass! Course there aren't. Just bears and hunters who love stupid younger brothers.'

'You're stupid,' I yell.

'No, you're the stupid baby brother.'

'Shut up!'

'Will both of you be quiet!' Mom doesn't yell. She never yells. She uses her soft voice which is scary. Even Scott shuts up. 'Scott, can you leave us alone please?'

He nods and stands, glaring at me. I glare back and stick my tongue out at his back as he walks away. Older brothers are stupid. I wanted a sister who I could boss around but instead I get three older brothers and a baby brother who prefers Scott to me.

'Why does Alan like Scott better than me?' I whisper. 'I just want him to look up to me.'

'Oh Gordy, he does. Is this the problem? Scott?'

I nod. 'Kind of. He's cool and everyone in my year likes him, and wants to be like him when they're 11. I want to be like him too. But I think I try too hard.' Mom nods.

'You need to be yourself, Gordon. Scott has never been anything but himself trust me, but his confidence sees him through. He's scared of stuff just like you but he puts on a front. He uses his cockiness to see him through the hard times. That's what you can use. Try and act like the older brother that Alan needs but have fun. No one is saying you can't play jokes, you wouldn't be you if you didn't but there is a time and a place for them. Think before you act.'

'But he always laughs at me, and then I get embarrassed.'

'I think Gordon, you're misinterpreting your brother.'

'Mis-what?'

'Not understanding him properly.'

'Why?'

'Scott cares about you all. He doesn't show it, but he does care and he wants you to do well at school. Running away all the time isn't helping your school work.'

'But school sucks, and it's boring.'

Mom smiles to herself; that little smile that says, 'I know something you don't know.' It's too good to resist.

'Why are you smiling like that?'

'Because you and Scott are more similar than you know. Scott also hated school at your age and found it easy. He still does.'

'And you still love me? You don't hate me?'

'Gordon, I love you all. I'm so proud of your swimming and your Spanish. That is something that Scott can't do.'

I smile to myself. She's right. Scott can't speak any languages and when I speak Spanish like a native I wanna learn Japanese or something. That's meant to be the hardest language.

'So Alan looks up to me?'

'Of course he does.'

'Um...mom?'

Mom looks up as Virg walks in. He looks upset.

'What Virgil?'

'Are we staying at home today?'

'Damn. School!' My mouth falls open. I can't help it. Mom never swears. Dad does, and Scott does all the time, but never mom. Then she turns around and is smiling.

'None of you are going into school today. We're going to go on a trip.'

'Yeah!' I yell, and I high-five Virg, but he just looks shocked. I reckon this is the first day of school he's missed. He's such an idiot. We're getting a day off school.

'Hey mom, can we go to the space center?' This is probably the most fun John and Virg have had all year, and maybe that's why Virg was so shocked.

'No, the Sox ground. They've got a new megastore and I wanna get the new kit.' Scott's like me, and doesn't need any excuse to miss school.

'I don't wanna go there. I wanna try out the new water sports center.'

This happens everytime we wanna go somewhere. We all wanna do something different, and that's why we don't go out as a family very often. I kinda feel sorry for mom, as she looks shocked. I wonder what she's gonna do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics within the story. **

**The next lot of chapters will follow on from the previous 8, but will be written from Scott's viewpoint. The aim is not to confuse you, but give you an idea of each Tracy's thoughts while their dad is on Mars.**

**Strong swearing in this chapter. This is Scott after all!**

**Please read and review as normal, and a massive thank you to my followers and reviewers. You're all stars!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

_Scott's viewpoint_

Typical of Gordon! He always thinks of himself, and doesn't give a damn about others. While dad's on a work trip, the rest of us have got to look after each other. We've gotta pull in the same direction, and mum's got loads to worry about without Gordon and his attitude adding to it.

But there's one good thing to come out of Gordon's stupidity…no school!

I shove some stuff into a rucksack, throw it by the door and then pad across to the window, gazing straight up into the sky. I can't see Mars or anything cos it's daytime, but I've done this enough times to know roughly where it is.

'Hope ya can hear me, dad. A few problems with Gordon, but maybe you're already sensing that. Nothing we can't sort out. You can always rely on me, just…come home safe dad. Miss ya.'

* * *

><p>'Scott Tracy! Where are you? Get down these stairs right now. Don't make me come up there!'<p>

I swear mom's even worse when dad isn't here. It's like she's acting like both parents. Eventually I grab my rucksack and walk downstairs. No school means I got time to plan my next move. Don't tell anyone but I don't think we've heard the last of Michael-Dean. Maybe Gordon was right, but I don't wanna worry any of my brothers or mom. I gotta handle this on my own. Today is gonna be a totally awesome day wherever we go, and I aint gonna spoil it by thinking about that loser.

* * *

><p>'What you got in there, Scott?'<p>

'Supplies,' I grin at Virgil, 'you never know when ya might need em.'

'Have you fed those rats and shut the door?' interrupts mom, from the front.

'Yes mom, I promise. I checked it twice, and John did too.'

'Nothing is gonna let them out unless it's some kind of atomic bomb,' adds John.

'I hope not. Now buckle up, boys.'

'Where are we going?' asks Gordon from the front.

It's always like this, me and John get the back seat and the other three have to ride up front on the middle row. Mom's driving, but before she leaves she glances back at us.

'Fenway Park first, then the space center and then the water park.'

'Awe…some!' yells everyone for once in total agreement. It seems mom's got it right. Everyone seems happy, and I grin at John, before pulling out some paper and a pencil. I hate writing but sometimes needs must and I gotta figure out a way of bringing Michael-Dean permanently down. Gordon beat him but that's gonna make him even worse.

* * *

><p>When we arrive at the ground, we get special treatment. It's always like this, we're treated like celebrities even when dad isn't here. Mom just accepts it but I don't think Virg likes it. He always seems pretty nervous when we get VIP parking and stuff, and when we queue jump that's the most amazing bit. You've just gotta soak it up and grin at the other losers who are queuing to go into the megastore.<p>

'Good morning, Mrs Tracy. It's a pleasure and an honor to have you at Fenway Park. Any special requests?'

'I wanna see the park, can we mom?' My excitement spills over, and I can't help thinking I sound like Gordon. Scary thought, but this is the holy ground of baseball.

'That can easily be arranged, young sir. If you wouldn't mind waiting about 30 minutes I'll get someone to escort you through the park. It's undergoing a major re-development at the moment, and we're making sure that we deliver a bigger and better experience for the next baseball season.'

That is totally awesome. I can't remember the last time Fenway Park got a major restructure. It's gonna look amazing when it's done.

'When do you think it's going to be ready?' asks John.

'At the latest February. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and fetch someone to take you all around. Mrs Tracy,' the guy smiles at mom and walks off. The price of fame. Not too high a price though, you just expect it now.

* * *

><p>In the megastore mom allows us to go wherever we want, and I head for the new kit. I pick one up and place it carefully in my basket, then I spot a baseball glove. My glove is getting worn out, and I really want a new one so…<p>

'Mom! Can I have a new glove?' Mom's with Alan looking at the kid's t-shirts. She turns to look at me and frowns.

'Scott, do not shout in here please!'

There are a load of tourists by the sweatshirts and they look at me and smile. It doesn't look like they know who I am. I dunno if I'm happy or not at that. Suddenly one of the guys turns to his friend, and says something. His friend looks hard at me, then points.

Oh shit! Maybe we should get outta here.

'Um mom,' I walk quickly across to where she is helping Alan put on a t-shirt over his own t-shirt. 'Can we go?'

'Why? I thought you liked it in here.' Then she gives me one of her famous looks. 'What have you done now, Scott Tracy?'

'Nothing I swear! I…it's just…' I glance at the group of tourists who have now got their cameras out. 'They're looking at us. They know!'

Mom looks up, and smiles. 'Scott, you of all people love the attention.'

I know I look uncomfortable, and I know I should tell her but it's hard. I look back, and then I freeze. They're walking across to Virg.

'Mom, it's Virg. He hates the attention, he can't handle it like I can.'

'Scott, I'm with your brother. Will you go and do what you think is appropriate.'

I smile. I have an idea. I walk as fast as I can, with my basket, towards the group who have surrounded Virgil. He looks scared, and it's my duty to protect him.

'Virg?' I walk up to him, and whisper in his ear. 'Just leave this to me.'

'Are you all the Tracy family?' I stare at the speaker.

'Who's asking?'

'Sorry, sir. I'm Nigel Brook, we're from Brisbane.'

'You're Australian,' adds Virgil.

'Yes, sir, and we've heard all about you and your family. You're very special back at home.'

'What is it like having a father, who's a world famous astronaut?' adds a lady, who's quite fat if I'm being honest, and I thought the Australians were thin.

'It's ok,' I reply honestly.

'He's on Mars right now.'

'Virg!' I hiss, 'don't tell then anything. Dad always said you don't tell people any more than they ask.'

'That's ok, we're your friends.'

'And we're kind of busy, incase you hadn't noticed.'

'You must be Scott! World famous attitude,' adds one of the guys at the back.

'What attitude?' I snap, realizing all too late, I've fallen into his trap. He smiles knowingly. 'Just because we're famous, you all think you have the right to come over and start talking. We're just doing normal stuff and want some time alone.'

'What do you think Virgil?'

'Leave me brother alone!' I yell. 'Who are you?' I look closer, and notice a little white badge on the man's jacket. 'Shit press!' I grab Virgil's hand and tug him towards the exit, but another question's being asked.

I spin around and yell at the man, who has now brought out a microphone. 'Fuck off! Just leave us alone! Mom! MOM!'

I'm sprinting towards her and Alan, dragging Virgil. 'Mom, the press, they're-'

'What on earth is going on?'

Everyone turns to look at a tall guy in a suit, who's standing next to the megastore entrance. 'Mrs Tracy? Is that really you?'

I turn to look at mom, and realise John and Gordon have done the same thing. John has got Gordon's hand, and is nearer the door than we are.

Mom picks up Alan and walks across to the man in the suit, before coming to a stop infront of him. 'Yes, Lucille Tracy. These are my sons, John and Gordon, Scott and Virgil, and Alan,' mom gestures towards Alan, who is in her arms.

'Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Tracy.' He shakes mom's hand, 'and your sons. But who are these people?' The man stares at the group, who now look guilty and are trying to shuffle out of the back exit.

'They're press,' I yell, 'they came to attack us while we were shopping in your store.'

'Scott!' hisses mom.

'Scott Tracy. I should have guessed. You look just like your dad.' I step closer, and take his hand, which he has stretched towards me.

'Thanks you, sir. This is my younger brother, Virgil.'

'Hello Virgil.'

'Hi,' smiles Virg, very nervously.

The man in the suit looks up, and gestures to the group of press, 'get them out of my shop! Mrs Tracy, I'm so sorry for the trouble.' The man walks towards the desk, and I drop Virgil's hand, before running to pick up my basket with my Red Sox kit.

I walk up to the desk, and place my basket on the counter. 'I wanted a glove too please.'

'Of course, anything you like.'

* * *

><p>'What on earth was that, Scott Tracy?' We're walking around the ground, and it's amazing. I'm imaging that I've just got a home run infront of a packed home crowd. I'm gonna grow up and be a world famous Sox player. I'm gonna be the best in the whole world, and everyone will know my name and associate it with baseball, not like now, when they associate it with dad.<p>

I remember mom's question eventually. 'The press, mom.'

'I can see that! How were you involved?'

'They went after Virg, you were busy with Alan.'

'It was true, mom,' adds Virg, from the pitcher's mound. 'Scott helped.'

'When I saw, they were interrogating Scott and Virg,' John smiles at me, and I grin back.

'I'm sorry, sweetie.' Mom leans down and gives me a hug.

'It's fine, mom.' I push her away. 'I handled it.'

'I know, but I hate to think of you having to do that at such a young age. You're not even a teenager.'

'I'm 11 mom! I know about press and stuff. I have since I started at school and dad told me about stuff.'

'You've done all you can, mom, honestly.' Mom looks at John and smiles.

'I know, I'm so proud of you all. No one should have to deal with that but you've all proved you can do so. This will be something you will get all your lives, and when you have your own families you must do the same with them.'

'We will,' John puts his hand on mom's arm, 'stop worrying.'

'Yeah, mom, trust us.' I smile. 'The world isn't gonna know what's hit it when we're older.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics within the story.**

**A little bit of strong swearing as seems to be the norm with my stories. I blame Scott, even at only 11 years old!**

**Please read and review ****as normal, and a massive thank you to my followers and reviewers. You're all stars!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

That was a totally awesome day. I love skipping school, even it's with my brothers. After Fenway ground we hit that space center, and John was totally in his element…until Gordon got lost. I know he's only 7 but you'd reckon he'd have some sense. Mom was so mad, and even I was scared of her. That was it for Gordon, mom didn't let him out of her sight for the rest of the day and we didn't get to that new water sports center either. That would have been amazing but Gordon kinda ruined it. School tomorrow, and that sucks. It's so boring.

'Scott! Down here now.'

Shit, mom sounds mad. Better get down there. Wonder what Gordon's done now.

When I get downstairs, Gordon's nowhere to be seen. It's just mom and Alan, and he's covered in chocolate. Must be awesome to be a baby cos all they do is eat, sleep and get everyone to do stuff for em, and that's not including the stuff that comes outta their ass.

'There you are, Scott. John's studying for a test tomorrow, so I need your help.' I glance warily at Alan.

'Um yeah, ok, what do you want?'

'Go and check on tonight's dinner for me.'

'Where is it?'

'The oven of course. I need to clean your brother.'

* * *

><p>'It's fine, mom. I've put it back in the oven. I don't think it's done yet.'<p>

'Good, thank you, Scott.'

'Do you need me for anything else?' Mom gives me that look.

'No, but I think you have homework to do.'

'Kind of.'

'What's that mean?'

'I've done most of it.'

'Most isn't all, now scoot. I can take care of dinner.' I hesitate for a second, then walk slowly out and upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>I love my room cos it's on the same floor as John's, and the other two are below us. I got the one right at the bottom, nearest the wall and it gives me the best view of the sky. John was mad cos he wanted it for his astronomy but I won it fair and square.<p>

When I walk past John's room his door's shut, and I stop and listen. Nothing. Maybe, he is doing homework. I knock on the door and nothing happens, so I knock harder. The door bangs open.

'What?'

'I need your help, John.'

'I'm working, Scott.' John looks tired, but I ignore this and walk straight past him into his room. 'What exactly do you want?'

'I told you, your help.'

'With what?'

'Michael-Dean.'

'Who?'

'That new kid at school.'

John glances once at his open textbook, then sighs and swings his chair around to face me. 'Ok, hit me with it.'

Then I tell John what happened on the first day of school, cos that was when it all started.

* * *

><p><em> I enter my class room, and immediately spot Justin over by the window. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten, Alan's age.<em>

_'Hey Justin, how was your vacation?'_

_'Scott, great to see ya. Not bad, we just went to New York for a weekend. Dad lost his job, so we couldn't afford much. What did you do?'_

_ I feel guilty. We got two weeks in the Caribbean in a 5 * hotel. Dad isn't poor, and the whole world knows we've got money. That's why we've got enemies. _

_'It was awesome,' I reply, eventually remembering Justin's question. 'We went to the Caribbean.'_

_'Wow, lucky you!' Justin sits next to me. But he doesn't have time to say anything else, cos suddenly everyone wants to talk to me. That's what it means when you're famous, you have to talk to everyone and they all wanna be like me. I can't help being special and popular, but sometimes it would be kinda nice to have some time alone. But I can't lie, it's awesome to be the most popular guy in my class and maybe even the school._

_ I spoke to Justin again just before English class. _

_'So, anyone new around?' It's always good to suss out the new kids, and see what they're like. Some of them are funny when you tease em._

_'You haven't noticed?' Justin looks surprised._

_'Nope, who?'_

_ Justin kinda gestures behind him, trying not to make it too obvious. 'He's new. Moved here from California, apparently. His Dad owns the ski resort, Alpine Meadows.'_

_ 'Whoa! That's massive. His Dad must be raking it in!'_

_ Justin nods, 'must be,' and I notice he looks sad._

* * *

><p>'Poor Justin. It's hard having money and others not having the same.' John looks thoughtful.<p>

'I know, it was embarrassing when I said about the Caribbean cos I didn't know whether to lie or something.'

John shakes his head, 'you can't. Justin wouldn't thank you for it. You did the right thing. Was that it?'

'No stupid, course not. Didn't you hear what Justin said about the new kid?'

'That was Michael-Dean.'

'Duh. Keep up, hey John. Thought you were meant to be smart.' John smirks at me.

'Carry on little bro.'

* * *

><p><em> It's lunchtime I see the new kid in the queue cos he's the only kid I don't recognize, and the only kid who doesn't wanna talk to me. .<em>

_'Hey, I'm Scott. How's your day so far?'_

_ He just looks at me, like I'm not famous enough for him to speak to, and I wanna say something about dad but I bite my tongue. I need to find out some stuff about him first, before I talk about being a Tracy. 'Good, although at my old school we had a separate lunch room from the younger kids. But then my Dad could afford the best!'_

_'Right!' I try and smile, but I give up. He's so up his own ass that I already wanna kill him, and tell him some stuff about being famous. I don't…yet. 'Where'd you go to school then? This one is like one of the best in Mass, you know.'_

_'I know. My old one was Whitney High School. You know the best…'_

_'School in the country.' I frown, not even bothering to hide my true feelings towards this jerk. 'So, if it was such a good school, why did you come here?'_

_'My Dad didn't like me mixing with girls, said they were a bad influence on me!' My jaw drops open. Who the hell is this kid? His dad sounds weird too. I think of my dad and feel sad, that he's gonna be on Mars soon. 'I'm Michael-Dean by the way.' I glare at his back as he walks away._

* * *

><p>John laughs. I'm so shocked I don't do anything for a second. Then I glare at him.<p>

'It's not fucking funny!'

'I'm sorry, but I can just imagine the whole scene. Someone finally stood up to you Scott, and-'

'No, he reckons that his family is better than ours. Don't you wanna pay him back for that?' But John smiles.

'Doesn't bother me, little brother. We don't have anything to prove. You should know that. The whole world knows our name. Do you think everyone knows Michael-Dean's name?' I think about this for a second.

'No, they don't.'

'Exactly.'

'Alright I see your point. You're smarter than I give you credit for. But you still have to help me pay him back? I don't want him becoming the most popular kid in school.'

'No of course not,' John smirks again. 'Now, if there's nothing else, I really gotta carry on with my homework.'

'But you promise you'll help me?'

'Yes, I'll help you keep your crown, ok? See you at dinner.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I don't own any of Gerry Anderson's wonderful creations, therefore I'm not out to make any money on them.**

**Wharfton is a fictitious school and is not based on the school in the Thunderbirds film. **

**I have decided to stay with the idea of John being the oldest, but it is not fact. It is purely my own opinion, according to the family dynamics within the story.**

**Again this is all from Scott's viewpoint.**

**Please read and review as normal, and a massive thank you to my followers and reviewers. You're all stars!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

I'm first downstairs, cos I'm totally excited about this day. I'm gonna keep my crown, and status as the most popular guy in school.

As I wait for the rest of the family, I fix myself a coffee. I know, it's bad for you, but I need one today more than anything. I'm been drinking the stuff since I was 9, and it's really helped me focus on school and stuff.

'Scott? What's happened?'

I glance at mom in surprise. 'Nothing, mom.'

'You're never down first.'

'Hey! I can be if I try. It's just not worth trying sometimes.'

'Well, as you're down, you can help me get breakfast. Is that coffee?'

'Um no….chocolate.'

Mom doesn't believe in coffee for kids. But what she doesn't know won't hurt. I'm old enough and smart enough to look after myself. She just doesn't like to admit one of her babies is growing up.

* * *

><p>'Hey Virg.' I'm already on my third pancake; figured I needed my strength for today.<p>

'Hey.'

'What's up?'

Virgil sits down opposite me and whispers, 'Snap has gone.'

'Gone where?'

'If I know I wouldn't be asking you would I?'

'All right, smart ass. Want me to help?'

'Yeah.' I finish my pancake, and follow Virg back upstairs.

* * *

><p>When we arrive, Virg's room is a total mess. I look around it in disbelief.<p>

'What happened? A meteor?'

Virg doesn't laugh, he just glares at me. 'Help me Scott. Find him please.'

'Him? Are they all boys?'

'Yeah cos if they weren't I might have baby rats now.'

'Jesus! Don't tell mom that!'

After twenty minutes we haven't found the rat, and we're losing hope when John appears holding a rat in his hand. He doesn't look happy.

'I think you're looking for this.'

'Snap,' yells Virg, sprints across, grabs his rat and hugs him to his chest.

'Do you know where I found him?'

'No….'

'In my dam shoe. I nearly stood on him, Virg. Try and look after them better, hey?'

'Sorry John,' and he puts Snap back in the cage with his brothers, before shutting the door. I quickly count them, satisfied there are three rats behind a locked door.

I can't believe it's only 7.30.

* * *

><p>When I get to school I can't believe it. Michael-Dean's in the middle of the room talking with every kid hanging on his every word, and when I walk in no one even notices. This sucks. Home room first and I can't even leave.<p>

Eventually I can go, and I'm first out the door. That's never happened before, but I can't stand listening to Michael-Dean's whiny, show-off voice.

In the Geography room Justin calls me over and I slouch across, already pissed.

'Hey don't worry,' he tries to reassure me as Mr Davis walks in. 'He's just a one hit wonder You'll soon be the most popular again!'

'It's not that, I just-'

'Scott, when you're quite ready,' interrupts Mr Davis.

I see Michael-Dean smirk, and I glower at my text book. I hate him. Hate him!

* * *

><p>After the lesson finishes, I look up to see Michael-Dean walking smugly towards me. My whole body tenses.<p>

'What do you want?'

'Hey, just a word. I mean, I think we both know what's going on here.'

'What?

'You and me, we're both the same. You were the most popular and now I _am _the most popular.'

'Crap! You've haven't been here long enough. How the hell would you know who's the most popular?'

'Oh please, anyone can see that you're pissed with me. I didn't attend Whitney for nothing you know! What is it, Scott? Are you scared of me? Intimidated? What?'

'Nothing, so shut up! You know nothing about me. What exactly do you want Michael?'

'It's Michael-_Dean_…and what I want is to set up a competition to find out exactly who's the best.'

'We already did that! I won!'

'A competition for guys, this time, not boys. It's the only way to sort this. I have to give you a fair fight, plus…I know you have a younger brother who worships you.'

'Leave Alan out of this,' I snarl. How dare he bring Alan into this? He's scum, total scum and the sooner he's beaten for a second time, the better. I can feel my fighting instincts kicking in already.

'Hey, hey….chill. I'm just saying that I know more about you than you think I do. So…'

'Right, but when you lose you _have _to go back to Whitney and say to your Dad that you were expelled from here."

'Fine, but I will win, and when I do…you _have_ to do all my homework and whatever I ask for a month…no, better yet, for the rest of the year!' Michael-Dean laughs and my hands clench into fists. I want to knock that smile off his face. 'What's the matter? Scared? Surely the great Scott Tracy can't be scared?!'

'No way! You're on,' and we both shake hands, before he walks off.

'One more thing,' he yells before turning to face me. 'The competition? Skateboarding.'

'Skateboarding?' Shit. 'For real?'

'Course. We're having a race around an obstacle course. See ya,' and he walks out before I can say anything more. For the first time in my life, I'm in trouble. Real trouble.

* * *

><p>When I get back home, Alan launches himself at me like a catapult. I grin at my youngest brother.<p>

'Hey Al. How are you getting on with school?'

'Good. I have friends. I like my teacher. He's cool, like you said.'

'Awesome, I'm starving. Mom? Anything to eat?'

'You always are, Scott Tracy! But I've just done some brownies. You can have one if you promise to start your homework before dinner?

'All right.' Small price to pay to get one of mom's famous brownies. They're totally awesome, and just melt in your mouth. I might try and sneak a second when she's not looking.

'Scotty, can you help me with my work?' I look at Alan, who's sitting opposite me watching me eat.

'Sure, what…'

'Don't speak with your mouth full.' I swear mom has eyes in the back of her head.

I swallow before replying, 'what have you got to do, Al?'

'I need a show and tell object, and my teacher wants me to say why I choose it and des…des….des…'

'Describe it?' I volunteer.

'Yes!' Alan beams at me, and I can't help smiling back. He's so cute for a younger brother.

'What letter, Al?'

'C.'

'Thank you, Scotty,' and he slides down off the chair, and runs around the table, holding his hands up for a hug. I get off my chair and oblige, before watching him run through to the kitchen. I can't help wondering if I was like him when I was his age.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after I've done my stupid homework, John and me are watching the Royals play the Marlins but it's so damn slow, it's boring, and if the Sox were playing it wouldn't be slow cos we would be winning.<p>

'When are the Sox playing?"

'Next week,' adds John, 'against the Indians.'

'Cool, we'll thrash them.'

'What's up?' John knows me way too well, and he always knows when there's something bothering me.

'Nothing.'

He laughs, 'I know there's something. You've had that look on your face ever since the game started.' See, he always knows.

'Fine, I need your help.'

'What have you done now?'

'It's Michael-Dean, the guy who swam against Gord in the swim meet.'

'But Gord beat him.'

'And he wants revenge, like I knew he would but he wants it against me.'

'Doing what?'

'A competition and I couldn't refuse him.'

'No, I bet… it would mean you losing your beloved crown.'

'And my reputation. I have to win. I can't lose, John, I can't. I'll never be able to show my face at that school again.'

'What's the challenge?'

'Skateboarding,' and John laughs.

'It's not funny! It's serious.' But John laughs harder.

I watch the game until finally he stops laughing.

'God, he really got you there didn't he? Out of all the games he could have chosen, he picked something that even you can't do!'

'I need serious help, John.'

'I can't skateboard…but I know a guy who can,' and he smiles knowingly.

Maybe it'll be all right after all.

'Who? When can you introduce me?' I can't keep the excitement out of my voice.

'Patience, little brother. I've gotta speak to him first.'


End file.
